


Webwork

by Sabriel (the_one_a_m_writer)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: AU: Alternate Universe Fudgery, Canonical Character Death, Everyone's old, It's not happy but it ain't all that depressing, Light Angst, Peter Parker is Peter Parker, Post Infinity War, Tony is retired, i guess, like much past infinity war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_one_a_m_writer/pseuds/Sabriel
Summary: Miles thinks he’s starting to get into the groove of being Spider-Man.It’s actually a little easier to take on Peter’s impressive mantle seeing the Avengers work, because there’s been turnover in their cast, too. War Machine and Iron Man are both retired, replaced by Riri Williams’ Ironheart and Harley Keener’s Iron Lad...Then the old Iron Man armor lands in that classic kneeling pose in between Miles and an alleyway exit, cracking the asphalt.Miles isn't quite sure how this one goes.





	Webwork

**Author's Note:**

> Jumping on the... train? I’ve definitely seen this before.  
> AU: The original Peter Parker in Miles Morales’ universe, aka Perfect Peter aka RIPeter, is in fact Peter Parker of MCU.

Miles thinks he’s starting to get into the groove of being Spider-Man. 

There are always neighborhood enemies to fight. Local baddies looking to destroy or enslave Brooklyn or New York. He hears, sometimes, about others-- alien invasions in Africa, and such-- but hey, he’s a neighborhood Spider-Man. The Avengers have got that covered. 

It’s actually a little easier to take on Peter’s impressive mantle seeing the Avengers work, because there’s been turnover in their cast, too. War Machine and Iron Man are both retired, replaced by Riri Williams’ Ironheart and Harley Keener’s Iron Lad (dumb name, Miles thinks, but he won’t judge). Hawkeye is mentoring Kate Bishop; there’s even talk of Steve giving up the mantle of Captain America. 

It’s just that Peter was so young. Miles is even younger. He’s only starting high school this year! 

Ganke has been nothing but supportive, but neither of them really know what they’re doing. Miles works on instinct and stubbornness, and Ganke analyzes the situation when Miles is flipping out. 

But Ganke doesn’t have an answer for everything. Especially not when the old Iron Man armor lands in that classic kneeling pose in between Miles and an alleyway exit, cracking the asphalt. 

“Ganke?” Miles mutters into his earbuds. They’ve developed a very  _ high tech  _ system of communicating while he’s on patrol-- Miles’ bluetooth earbuds and a phone call. And Ganke can hack traffic cams, to keep an eye out.

“ _ That’s the old Iron Man Armor! _ ” Ganke says breathlessly. Nerd. Miles grins. 

“Miles Morales?” Iron Man says. Miles freezes. Then he turns invisible. 

“I have thermo sensors,” Iron Man says tiredly, standing up. He looks less battle-ready and more... Miles doesn’t know. Retired, maybe. Because he is. Retired. 

“So you can see me, huh,” Miles says, popping back visible. 

Iron Man lifts the faceplate-- hoooly crap, that’s Tony Stark. That is  _ actually  _ Tony Stark. 

“You could take off the mask, too,”  _ Tony Stark _ suggests. 

“Well-- yeah, I mean, I guess if you know who I am--” Miles tugs off his mask. 

“You’re young.” Tony Stark’s face pinches sadly. Maybe he doesn’t like entrusting New York to a 14-year-old? Miles doesn’t either. That’s why he works with the police. And because he wants to work with his dad. 

But whatever. 

“Why are-- why are you here?” Miles asks, starting to drop his voice and aiming for cool and confident.

“ _ You sound like a dork _ ,” Ganke tells him over the call, so apparently he’s missed that mark. 

“You would be worse if you were talking to Tony Stark,” Miles can’t resist murmuring.

“Are you talking to someone?” Tony Stark asks, cocking his head a little. The armor starts to dissolve as he steps closer to Miles until he’s not really cornered in an alley by improbable armor anymore-- he’s talking to a man not much taller than him with a greying goatee. 

“My...” Miles casts for the appropriate word. “Partner.” 

“ _ Gay _ ,” says Ganke, who is very gay. 

“Your guy in the chair, you might say?” Tony Stark asks, smiling a sad smile. 

“ _ I like that a lot better. _ ” 

“Sure,” Miles says. “My guy in the chair.” 

“I would like to invite you-- both of you-- back to the tower. Tonight. As soon as possible. I have something I want to tell you.” 

“Ohhhkay,” Miles says. 

Tony Stark’s grin is quickly covered by the re-forming armor, and he fires away into the night sky, armor flashing brilliantly. 

...

Ganke meets Miles at the foot of the Tower. 

The city is alight, still, but the Tower looks  _ alive.  _ It’s home to all the Avengers, new and old. 

Miles pads into the Tower’s entrance, hands in his hoodie pockets. Ganke was very nice and brought the shorts, hoodie, and untied shoes he likes to wear over the suit. It’s kinda become his thing, even though he doesn’t always wear them because they’re impractical. 

Ganke follows on his heels. 

The receptionist says, “Mr. Stark said you’d be coming,” and sends them to the elevator without another word. 

Their ride up is quiet. No-one’s seen Tony Stark as Iron Man in a few years, until them. Must have been something important. 

When they get to Tony Stark’s floor, he is there to greet them-- him, and a man who looks about twenty-five. 

“Spider-Man,” the new guy greets. He’s taller than Tony Stark, by a little bit. “Call me Ned.” 

“Miles,” Miles says awkwardly. “This is Ganke.”

“Ganke?” Tony Stark asks. “Nice to meet you. Call me Tony.” 

“Why’d you call us here?” Miles asks, rocking on his heels, hands in his hoodie.

“Peter wasn’t ever alone,” Tony says. “We don’t think you should be, either.”

“Because being alone is what got him  _ killed _ ,” Ned says suddenly. Tony immediately has a hand on his shoulder. 

“We’re not going to let it happen again.” 

“How old did you say you were?” Ned asks. 

“Sixteen,” Miles lies unconvincingly. 

“Fourteen,” Tony corrects. Ganke gasps. 

“We’ve got something better than bluetooth headphones and traffic cameras,” Ned says. “These can’t-- fall off.” 

Miles is starting to piece together a backstory for Ned. For Peter’s death. One from on the other side of the phone calls. 

Ganke looks at Miles, a mild anticipatory fear in his eyes, and somehow Miles knows he’s got the same idea. 

Ned hands Miles and Ganke each a little device. Then he takes something and affixes it to the spider logo. 

It’s red, even. 

“Those go in your ears.” 

Miles puts his in, and Ganke follows suit. The devices expand, moulding themselves to the contours of their ears. 

“Tap it three times to release.” 

Miles and Ganke both do that as well. 

“You’re going to come back here about once a week,” Tony says. “Ganke is going to learn how to be a strategist from Ned. Miles is going to get some training.”

“This is super nice, Mr. Stark,” Miles interrupts.

“Tony,” Tony corrects. 

“I just... but I’m just a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. I don’t really need Avengers tech. I wouldn’t want to take your time and money.” 

Ganke is making eyes at him like he should quit it, and just accept the help, but Miles feels weird enough taking Peter’s superhero name. He doesn’t want to take his life, too.

“That’s nice,” Tony says curtly, “but I’m not watching Spider-Man die ever again. Twice was enough.” 

_ Twice? _

Miles feels like they’re not getting the backstory on that one. 

And suddenly Miles can’t help it and launches himself into Tony’s arms. The man is old and not super-powered, but Miles is light, and even more so after the spider bite. After a second, Miles webs Ned and pulls him in, and beckons to Ganke, who eagerly joins the hug. Ganke is used to this kinda nonsense from Miles. Superheros don’t do hugs, he says, and chimes with Miles-- this one does. 

“I was there,” Miles whispers. “I was there. I just wanna live up to him.” 

“I know something about legacies,” Tony says. “Maybe you and I can help each other out, huh?”

* * *

_ Epilogue _

“He’s, like, ten,” Ned says, picking at his food. 

“Fourteen,” Tony corrects. 

“Fourteen,” Michelle agrees. “Just a little kid. How old was-- Peter?” 

She trips over the name like she always does. 

“Fifteen,” Tony says. “Wearing a onesie and goggles.”

“He feels guilty for Peter’s death.” 

“It was--!” Ned starts. He’s gotten over this, over the  _ it was my fault _ thing, but it resurfaces. 

“...his choice,” Michelle finishes. 

“If this Spider-Man is anything like Peter...”

“Stubborn,” Tony agrees. 

“I need to protect him,” Michelle sighs. 

Tony rubs her hair affectionately and pulls her to his side, saying, “I’m too young to be a grandfather, you know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had to play with canon quite a bit, but I hope I sorted everything out in the end. Also tried to throw some literary deeper meanings and everything. Ah, well. Maybe only some of the curtains are just blue.


End file.
